


andrew screws the pie

by shigeko



Category: G+
Genre: F/M, andrew i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko/pseuds/shigeko
Summary: moasn





	andrew screws the pie

g+ user andrewl3779 walks into the kitchen and says “yeet bitch where my motherfucking crisps at”. he jus got home fro m doing whatever the hell they do in the united kingdaddydom and was literally starving so thas why he was looking for some gucci gang crisps. 

when he couldn’t find the croissp he screeched and threw down his ps4 and said “mr postman wouldn’t tREAT ME LIEK THSID”. He started crying bc mr postman had actually committed die two weeks ago and it’s haunted him ever sicne.

but then..... g+ usefrd andrewl3779 smelt something amazinging!1!1 “where is tgat coming from?”, he asked practically the air as he whipped his hair back and forth like a boss btch™. 

“|wo”

that’s when he saw it.

|ówò

there was a big booty pie sitting on the windowsill like he’d seen in old timey movies, and it smelled so fucking delicious. andrew grew moist.

“damn, sans undertal3...”

he strutted his stuff all the way over to that windowsill, unzippifg his pantsbu and licking his dryass-lips like damn bitch put on some xXxchapstickxXx or something

he caressed the pie gently in his hands, slowly and gently lifting it off the windowsill and takign it to the bedroom ;)

g+ user andrewl3779 shut the door with his foot and placed the pie on his bedf before slowly easing his bing bing into it

“i’ve been waiting for this moment for all my life...”, g+ user andewl3779 whispered, shuddering. the pie frosting was melty and hot and even more euphoric than receiving a safe on project diva (bitcg i know ur scores ain’t that great that’s why i’m roatinsg you)

g- user andewwl3779 fucked that big booty uwu pie until he owoed all over the fucking place, slaying hitler and communism and kpop stans in one go. all bc his love for that big booty pie stood above all the rest.

it wasn’t until he opened his eyes that he saw her though

batsune biku™ as standing right in front of him, shaking her head and tapping her leek on the wall.

“miku expo is cancelled”

And that my kids is what happens when you fail No-Nut November :)

**Author's Note:**

> andrew i am so sorry


End file.
